


Brand New Pets

by wnelson001



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnelson001/pseuds/wnelson001
Summary: Harry and Hermione end up in captivity with Argus Filch being their captor.
Relationships: Argus Filch/Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8





	Brand New Pets

“Wake up my pets… It’s time for your rehabilitation to begin,” a gravelled voice chuckled, stirring both Harry and Hermione from their slumber. Groaning, their eyes tried to adjust to the darkness of the room, unable to discern anything from the deep unflinching shadows. They could hear the grinding of chains in the room as an unseen figure worked in secret. Unable to recall exactly what had happened, Harry could remember him, Hermione and Ron sneaking through the castle under the cover of the Invisibility Cloak when they came face to face with Filch. Hermione and Harry had toppled to the ground and all of a sudden, the cloak had disappeared from them, revealing them to Filch. Ron must had grabbed it and ran, leaving his two friends to the mercy of the fiendishly devilish depravity of the Hogwarts janitor. His recollection of the events was broken up by a sudden yelp from Hermione as the grinding of chains continued. The room filled with the rattling of metal as Hermione struggled against bonds that remained invisible to Harry. Pushing up onto his knees, Harry moved to try and help her but found himself wrenched back into place by a chain around his neck. Winded, he coughed and spluttered, resting on his knees and trying in vain to find Hermione. Heavy breathing lurked in the darkness, until suddenly, a light pulsed into life and the grey haggard form of their captor was revealed, “No magic for you two. No magic indeed. Nothing. No wands. No cloaks. No nothing. No quick little spells to get you out of trouble. Can’t whisk away these chains. Oh, how you two struggle. Helpless without your little sticks. Well, I’ll see if I can’t wake you two up to the real world.”

Harry would have normally called out against him, yet the look in the caretaker’s eye was beyond troubling. Normally he had such a furious anger, yet now… there was a child-like glee behind those glassy grey eyes. And bit by bit, Harry realised why. As Filch marched around the room, lighting several lamps as he went, he revealed more and more of the room. The walls were lined with whips and paddles, chains and other implements of torture. Vicious and unbelievably creative metal rods were hung one after the other, with leather harnesses and restrains draped on hooks. The fact that the caretaker was allowed to keep these items in Hogwarts was troubling enough, yet the extent to which some of them had appeared to have been used troubled Harry immensely. However, Filch wasn’t done. The next few lamps lit up another wall and hung on shelves and racks were dozens upon dozens of phallic shaped objects, obviously used as dildos and toys. Yet these seemed specifically designed for sexual torture as opposed to Filch’s own personal use, a fact reinforced by the fact that the majority of the additional pieces of equipment were for use in forcing open mouths and other entrances. And yet, this wasn’t what disturbed Harry most. No. Because as the rest of the room was illuminated, the centre of space was lit steadily up, and the location of his friend was revealed. The grinding of metal chains had been in service of hoisting Hermione into the air by her wrists, forcing her to dangle from the roof, kicking and fighting against the bonds. A ball gag had already been forced between her plump lips, forcing her into muffled silence. Smirking, Filch stepped out in front of her with a smile.

“Now… Let’s start with getting these pesky constraints off you,” Filch chuckled, causing Harry to look on with a confused look, only to realise that the constraints he was talking about weren’t the chains, but rather the clothing covering Hermione’s body. Plucking from his pocket a knife, he slipped it inside the young girl’s jeans, slicing clean through them and ripping the tattered fabric away from her body. Squealing into the gag, she fought against her bonds as her long slender legs were revealed. She felt the dirty old man’s hands sink into her ass cheeks, gently and lightly fondling her surprisingly juicy rear end. Her panties still clung to her body, yet Filch grabbed them by the waist band and pulled them upwards, watching as the fabric pinched together and disappeared between her ass cheeks, flaunting her plump ass. The garment slipped between her pussy lips, pinching her slick cunt before finally tearing, revealing her pussy to both Harry and Filch. Next came her t-shirt which was easily torn away. The knife plucked undone her bra, exposing her breasts, her pink nipples hardening in the cool air. Filch’s hand grasped her tits, gently fondling them before he leant in with his tongue and playfully flicked it against her nipple, lathering his saliva across the budding peak and causing Hermione’s skin to crawl. Under any other circumstances, Harry would have been nothing short of delighted to see his friend’s naked body. He had fantasised time and time again about Hermione’s gorgeous body and seeing her exposed entirely. Of all the sexually perverse things he had envisioned himself doing with Hermione, he never thought that this would be the one that finally got him to see her naked body. He felt almost dirty looking at her curvaceous hips, her slim and slender waist, her flat toned stomach and unbelievably gorgeous breasts. It was more beautiful than he had ever imagined, yet it was wrong to look. Filch noticed the conflict in Harry’s eyes and relished it. Continuing to grope and play with Hermione’s body, Filch dropped a hand to her pussy, tracing his fingers against her folds, watching the young girl squirm in response to his aged fingers curling through her pubic hair and into her pussy. He teased her entrance with his fingers, but never went so far as to plunge them inside. No. The first thing that would plunge inside this Mudblood’s cunt wouldn’t be his fingers. He had special plans for her tight pussy. Special plans indeed.

“Stop!” Harry finally exclaimed, causing Filch’s head to turn sharply towards him, the same lustful smile stretched across his aged, creaking features. Immediately, Harry regretted his decision as Filch slowly loomed over him, his eyes burning deeper and deeper into his skull. Grabbing Harry by the chin, she squeezed Harry’s cheeks together, pinching them together painfully, his other hand rifling through the wild nest of hair that sat atop Harry’s head. Unable to avert his eyes, Harry was forced to submit.

“Say that again boy… Go on… I bet you thought you’d just have to sit here and watch? Watch as I played with your friend. I bet you thought that I wouldn’t be perverse enough to come anywhere near you… Well…” Filch growled, running his thumb along the inside of Harry’s mouth, his own lips stretched to a monstrous smile. Not sure what he possibly meant, Harry quickly realised what the decrepit creep actually meant. The hand on Harry’s hair dropped to Filch’s crotch, gently pawing at the growing bulge between his legs. Squeezing himself several times, groaning softly each time, he forced Harry to watch closely as he unbuckled his belt, peeling away the leather constraints. Button after button popped away, his trousers loosening and eventually dropping around his knees. His boxers stood with a large tent pitched in the front of them. His cock was hard and eager for pleasure. And Filch had been right. Harry had assumed that he was just going to be forced to watch as Filch played with and defiled Hermione. Yet, he was swiftly proven wrong as the older man fished his thick cock out of his boxers and let the heavy shaft smack against Harry’s young and supple lips. The smile on his face grew wider as his hand grabbed the base of his shaft, gently stroking his cock back and forth, keeping the pre-cum coated head of his cock resting against Harry’s lips. Dragging it back and forth, he painted his lips with a layer of pre-cum, lightly slapping his cock against the entrance of Harry’s mouth, relishing the discomfort that was on Harry’s face. With a smile, Filch let go of Harry’s cheeks, his hand grabbing the chain around Harry’s neck, holding it close as if it were a leash. Unable to comprehend the true levels of perversion in Filch’s mind, Harry shared a glance with Hermione, the two of them fearfully unsure as to what was about to happen to them. Letting out a husky groan of pleasure, Filch finally spoke again, his voice irritating to the ears, yet it was enough to keep Harry silent as the older man spoke, demanding and commanding him, treating him like a slave, “Now boy… You’re going to open those pretty little lips of yours and take my cock into your mouth. Any teeth or biting and I’ll show you just how easy it is to pluck teeth from someone’s skull. Do you understand? Or do I need to go and… ask your friend to help?”

That jab towards Hermione was ultimately what got under Harry’s skin enough to force him to comply. His innate desire to protect and help his friends ultimately became the downfall that rendered him and Hermione Filch’s playthings. Sharing one last glance with Hermione, Harry closed his eyes and dutifully opened his mouth. One of Filch’s hands grabbed the back of his head, holding him in place as he stepped forwards, hungry to savour the boy’s throat. Pushing the tip of his cock inside of Harry’s open mouth, Argus let out a growled moan, relishing the warmth. Tightening his lips around the man’s cock, Harry kept his eyes shut as Filch took complete control of his mouth. The taste of the man’s musky pre-cum hit his tongue as more of the man’s cock slid forwards, the bulbous tip prodding against the back of his throat. Gagging whenever the cock tried to push further, Harry denied Filch access to the depths of his throat, something which the caretaker took issue with. A second hand grabbed the back of his throat and suddenly, Harry felt him thrust suddenly forwards, the head of his cock jamming against his throat, forcing and applying constant pressure. Spluttering wildly, Harry let saliva dribble down his chin, the cock not relenting in its desire to go deeper. Every instinct in his body wanted to fight the cock pushing deeper, yet Harry simply couldn’t. Suddenly, his throat gave in and Harry’s eyes widened in surprise, the thick cock slamming all the way into his gullet, stuffing his throat full of cock. Coughing and spluttering wildly, saliva rolling down his chin, Harry fought against the hands on his head, trying desperately to regulate his breathing. His throat convulsed and spasmed wildly, his eyes beginning to water as he tried to adjust yet couldn’t. Groaning happily, Filch savoured the tight depths of his throat, loving the supple deliciousness of his lips tightened around his cock. All Filch could think about was all the perverse, delicious things he was going to do to the teens. He couldn’t wait. 

Plucking his cock from Harry’s mouth, he dropped the teen, letting Harry fall forwards, coughing and gasping for air, his cheek resting against the floor as Filch tucked himself back inside his trousers. There would be time later for such indulgences. However, whilst he admired the rebellious spirit the two of them were displaying, he much preferred unconditional subservience. Yes… If Filch was going to enjoy these two’s confinement, then he would have to break them considerably. Reaching to the wall, he grabbed a ball-gag from a rack and walked towards Harry. Forcing it into his mouth, he kept the boy quiet as he continued to splutter, the sounds muffled. Taking the knife, Filch cut through Harry’s clothing, ripping through his t-shirt and jeans and throwing the tattered remains to the pile. Not bothering with the knife when it came to his boxers, Filch tore them In two, revealing the boy’s tight and toned ass. Lightly squeezing each of those muscular cheeks, he spread them apart to reveal Harry’s untouched, virgin asshole. Grinning lustfully, Filch left Harry with a sharp and sudden spank on each of his cheeks, leaving them burning red as he caught his breath and pushed himself up to his knees, his cock flopping against his thighs. Watching as Filch returned to Hermione and tugged the gag out of her mouth, Filch recoiled as she spat in his face and began wrestling with her bonds with renewed vigour, desperately fighting to free herself, “If you think for a moment, I’m going to be your sex-slave, I’ll… You can’t possibly expect to get away with this. When Dumbledore finds out about you, you fucking pervert…”

“Who do you think let me keep you two?” Filch chuckled, wiping the spit of his face and relishing the sudden realisation that came to both Harry and Hermione’s faces, “You two are the lucky first recipients of the Ministry for Magic’s new educatory disciplinary practice. I can do what I want to you for as long as I want. Truth be told, I think Dumbledore wanted to discipline you two himself. But teachers aren’t allowed to do so. Which means that I’m the only one who can teach you manners. Now… For spitting in my face… We’ll start with you!”

Hermione, just like Harry, immediately regretted her outburst as Filch turned and reached up to the wall. Grabbing a long horse-whip with black leather tip, he ran his crooked fingers along its length, bringing it up to Hermione’s cheek and letting her feel it. Before she could open her lips once again, Filch cracked the whip suddenly against her stomach, causing her to shake against her chains, yelping loudly as a red mark streaked across his skin. Watching her pale and creamy skin turn a light shade of red, Filch steadied himself, striding around behind and bringing the whip down onto her back, watching her body shake and jiggle in response. Again and again, he struck her with the whip, criss-crossing the red marks and choosing his targets carefully, her arse being a particular favourite. Several times he watched her ass grow redder and redder, the whip sending ripples through her sumptuously plump flesh, so much so that he could stop himself from sinking his hands into her rounded ass and squeezing those heavenly cheeks, all before bringing his whip thundering down once again. After a couple minutes, when he was certain that she understood the biting pain of the leather whip, he began to speak.

“What are you?” Filch asked, tracing the tip of the horse-whip along the several red streaks that striped across her body. Looking up at her expectantly, Filch saw nothing but a tightened grimace and an uncertain look. Sighing, he stepped back and brought the whip down suddenly across her chest, the tip cracking against her nipple and sending a sudden sharper burst of pain through her body, “What are you?”

“I don’t know… Please, just stop,” she whimpered, her breathing ragged, her breasts now beginning to glow a hot red, matching the burning colour of the rest of her body. Her response, evidently, wasn’t what Filch expected and another loud crack echoed across her body, followed by another yelp.

“What are you?” Filch asked again, waiting patiently as her breathing returned to normal and she looked emptily at him, not understanding the question. Again, another strike whipped against her body, the chains rattling again, “You are a filthy… worthless… mudblood whore… What are you?”

“I’m a witch… I’m not a, ah!” she began, only to get cut off by another strike of the whip. Grunting in pain, she lifted her chin defiantly, not willing to break. Filch saw the look on her face. Admirable. If misguided. It was at that point that he abandoned the whip. For now, at least. Setting it down on the table, he turned to the racks of toys and torture devices. With his back to Hermione, he plucked several different items from the wall, keeping them a secret to the young girl, whom took the opportunity to once again try and free herself, only to fail miserably. With an armful of different items, he returned to the girl and dropped them on a table behind her. The gagged Harry could only watch in horror, unable to warn Hermione of what the caretaker intended to do. All Hermione could hear were the noises behind her, all of them increasingly foreboding considering the plethora of toys that the decrepit pervert had proudly on display across the entire room.

Hermione heard Filch spit, unaware of what he was spitting on. Watching on, Harry saw the man dribble a mouthful of spit over the bulbous rounded head of a large butt-plug, liberally ensuring the entire toy was coated in it. Sinking one hand into Hermione’s ass-cheeks, he spread them apart before nestling the thick, massive toy-head against her asshole. Wriggling and writhing in response, Hermione was unable to dissuade the constant building pressure at her untouched arse. Continuing to push firmly and almost roughly, Filch worked the toy back and forth, searching for the angle and stretching out her asshole. Finally, and suddenly, the toy gained access and Hermione’s asshole gave away. The sounds of her fighting -soft grunts and growls of frustration- were completely and utterly silenced as her puckered ring was stretched beyond belief. It wasn’t as if her ass had been stretched steadily over a dildo. No… It had been suddenly pulled apart, with a continuously thickening bulb of plastic pushing forwards, stretching her ass obscenely before popping inside her and giving her some tiny shred of relief. Though there was no relief in reality. Her ass was still stretched around the massive toy, with bulbous object ensuring that no matter which way she moved, she was still uncomfortably stuffed with an obtuse, rounded object, her ass aching and her body quivering in response to its oblique intrusion. Whilst Hermione did everything she could to adjust to the new object lodged in her rear entrance, Harry looked on in horror, knowing that Filch was far from done. 

Striding around in front of her, Filch stooped down in front of Hermione. Still shell-shocked by the sudden push inside of her ass, Hermione didn’t realise what Filch was doing until she felt that first sharp pinch against her pussy. Yelping loudly, she glanced down and saw the wooden clothes-peg that had been attached to the folds of her pussy. Immediately, she was met with a dilemma: if she didn’t move and fight, more and more of those biting pegs would be fastened to her pussy. Yet, whenever she moved, the dull ache of her now stuffed stretched ass flared up. Wincing, she felt peg after peg get attached to her, snapping tightly around her sensitive skin and causing her to writhe in discomfort and pain. And then came the last peg, the one that caused her to squeal out loudly. It clasped around her clit, the most sensitive bulb of flesh that she had, and caused her to flail wildly, forgetting the butt-plug in her arse, and ultimately driving more pain through her body. And yet… Filch wasn’t done. There were two more things to fasten to her body, each one promising to be all the more painful. Two metal clasps, each one adorned with heavy metal weights were lifted up to her hardened nipples. Fastening one to her breast, Filch let it drop, the weight pulling on her nipple, dragging it downwards and stretching her skin. The next one wasn’t a surprise to Hermione but was simply yet another avenue of painful discomfort that Filch could torture her with. Her nipples felt like they might tear away from her if she moved too much. Finding a perfect position to hold herself in; one that mitigated the discomfort, Hermione managed to calm herself; a calm that was immediately promised to be robbed from her.

“What are you?” Filch asked, grabbing once more the whip and holding in front of Hermione. Her eyes widened as the leather snapped against her body as she shook from the shock of the impact, knowing all too well that any movement would cause her body to light up with painful discomfort across the board. Not relenting, Filch didn’t wait for a response, instead whipping Hermione whenever she stopped moving, keeping her in a perpetual state of discomfort, her body radiating with pain. Every movement. Every subtle quiver and shake she made was torturously frustrating, driving her mind wild. It was unrelenting, uncompromising. There was nothing that she could do to stop it, nothing to give her some form of relief, some reprieve. That was… unless… As the pain continued to build, she couldn’t take it any longer and she finally screamed out.

“I’m a filthy mudblood whore!” she yelled, the room falling silent as she chains settled and the steady rhythmic whipping ceased. Breathing steadily, Hermione sighed as she had some form of comfort. Her body was still plugged and riddled with painful pinches, but no longer were those amplified by her incessant movement. As she calmed herself, Filch advanced and began to pluck away each of the pegs and clamps on the front of her body, relieving her of the painful attachments. He then stooped down behind her and gently slid the butt-plug out of her ass, even going so far as to add additional lubricant to make it easier. Setting the toy to one side, he went around in front of her and grabbed her softly by the chin.

“Once again, what are you?” he asked with a disturbing softness; a softness that Harry saw as vile, yet Hermione, having been subject to pain and torment, saw it as strangely comforting. At least in comparison to what had preceded it.

“A filthy… a filthy mudblood whore…” she breathed, a smile cracking across Filch’s face. Smiling, he rubbed away a beaded tear in the corner of her eye and proceeded to unfasten the chains that were bound around her wrists. Steadily, he lowered her to the ground, catching her as she collapsed forwards. Letting her drop to the ground, Filch turned towards Harry. 

“You’re going to help me now… Mr Potter. I want you to chain her up like yourself. A collar around her neck and then fasten it to the wall,” Filch ordered, undoing the chains that bound Harry’s hands and gesturing towards a second set-up to the side of him. With the orders barked, Filch turned away, but not before adding, “If you don’t do it… I’ll do all of that again. Only this time… I won’t stop. I’ll whip her until morning. Understood?”

Tentatively nodding, Harry breathed deeply inwards. Not wanting his friend to suffer, he crawled on his knees towards the metal collar, before dragging it over to Hermione. Lifting her head up, he clamped it around her neck, all before trailing the chain back to the wall and fastening it once more, binding her in place. The two of them knelt side by side, butt-naked and at Filch’s mercy. Hermione was almost broken, yet some defiance remained within her. Harry, untouched, still sought a means to escape. On the other side of the room, Filch had begun underdressing, peeling away his clothing and revealing his aged body, his cock thick and hard, standing longer than either of them expected given his stature. Once he was naked, he made his way back over to the both of them, standing between them. His hand gently stroked his cock a couple times before letting it flop downwards. Looking at Harry and then at Hermione, Filch uttered a single order, one that both of them immediately understood.

“Suck…” he commanded, clasping his hands behind his back, his manhood standing proudly in front of him. The two bound teens looked at each other, both of them hesitant, but to different degrees. However, they didn’t remain immobile for too long. It was ultimately Hermione that took the first step, shuffling towards the old man and kneeling just to the side of his cock. Breathing deeply, she did as she was told, clasping her mouth around the head of his throbbing cock and easing her lips steadily down his shaft, suckling on engorged cock like a good little slut. Watching on, Harry was astounded by Hermione’s near immediate subservience. It barely took anything to convince her to gorge herself on the man’s cock and seemingly in such a… enthusiastic way. He couldn’t describe it properly. Her lips sped up and down Filch’s cock, leaving his shaft glistening and gleaming with saliva as she sucked and bobbed her head back and forth. The slick sloppy sounds of his cock pushing against the back of her throat filled the room, and from experience, Harry knew just how uncomfortable it felt to have a thick cock smacking against his throat, begging to be allowed deeper into his gullet. And yet here Hermione was seemingly impaling her throat on his cock, sliding her lips further down his cock, gagging and spluttering whenever she went too far, but never allowing that to dissuade her from pushing herself to take more. It was almost as if she wanted to please Filch. That she wanted to do a good job sucking his cock. Or she enjoyed it to some extent. Convincing himself that this was ultimately a ploy by Hermione to lull Filch into a false-sense of power. Her submission was just playing along to his demands so that the two of them could ultimately free themselves. This seemed plausible to Harry, so much so that he almost immediately convinced himself of this, ending up somewhat eager to aid in the act. However, he didn’t expect Hermione to so openly encourage him to do so. 

Plucking her lips away from Filch’s cock, she let saliva and pre-cum dribble down her chin and onto her breasts. Breathing steadily, Hermione then turned to Harry, almost expectantly waiting for him to take her place. Filch’s piercing gaze also fell onto Harry, waiting for him to make his move. Thinking that this was all part of Hermione’s non-existent plan, Harry found himself convinced. Crawling forwards, he positioned himself in front of Filch. Taking one last deep breath, he opened his lips and took the man’s cock into his mouth, tightening his lips and tasting that familiar muskiness that had once made him so uncomfortable. Only this time, he was alright with it. Now, he was not being forcibly throat-fucked, but was instead sucking on the man’s cock of his own volition. Mimicking Hermione, Harry began to bounce his lips along Filch’s length, gagging and coughing when his inexperienced throat was assailed by the bulbous tip. Without knowing what he was doing, Harry began to curl his tongue around the man’s cock, lapping and licking at his length, slurping with a similar hunger to Hermione. Filch groaned happily, enjoying that his two little cum-sluts were coming around to their new lives. Watching the two of them eagerly gulp down his cock, letting saliva spill across their chins as they seemingly tried to take him into their throats, but failing. It was all a sumptuous experience to say the least. Pushing his lips further and further down Filch’s cock, Harry found himself having Filch’s cock against the back of his throat more and more often, his gullet convulsing whenever he did so. Without thinking, he swallowed deeply, the cock-head slipping into the depths of his throat, a deep guttural coughing coming out of his mouth. As he tried to pull back, Harry felt something against the back of his head, holding him in place. Glancing up, he expected to see the pleasure-mad Filch holding his lips in place, but instead, he saw Hermione, forcing him to take more of Filch’s cock into his throat, the young girl seemingly desperate to please Filch in any way possible, even if it meant having Harry defile himself even further. 

Pleased by the sight, Filch began to let out more moans of pleasure, moans that prompted Hermione to drop her own lips to the bulging, heavy ball-sack of their captor, taking them into her mouth and swirling her tongue across them, passing them back and forth as she suckled desperately on them, all the while keeping Harry firmly in place, his throat tightening and spasming, massaging the entirety of Filch’s length within an ever shifting haven of sloppy flesh. As his throat began to relax and grow accustomed to it, Harry felt more of Filch’s cock easing into his throat, with Hermione’s steady application of pressure to the back of his head ultimately convincing him to take all of Filch’s shaft into his mouth, his lips tightened around the man’s back, his nose poking into the wiry hair above his cock. With all of his cock into his throat, Harry began to move his mouth back and forth, all with the help of Hermione. Not letting himself pull back so far that the cock escaped his throat, Harry began to grow more comfortable with a thick cock in his throat, being able to bounce his lips rhythmically in place with only the occasional splutter or gag. The combination of pleasures led to Filch’s cock beginning to twitch and spasm, the man on the verge of cumming hard. However, before his cock exploded into orgasm, Filch pulled his cock backwards, letting Harry and Hermione flop to the ground, their bodies gleaming with spittle and pre-cum. Making sure he didn’t cum to early, Filch caught his breath, infinitely satisfied with the current breaking of his two little pets. There did remain two very important things to do. Two things that would round up the first day of their rehabilitation.

“Mudblood. Bend over on all fours. Now,” Filch ordered as he took up his whip once more. Another deep breath later and Hermione did exactly as she was told, supporting herself on all fours, presenting her round juicy arse to Filch, her asshole agape from the butt-plug and her ass burning a bright red from the firm spanking treatment she had received as a result, “Good. Boy. Kneel behind her. Now.”

Staring at Filch for a moment, Harry obeyed, shuffling forwards and kneeling behind Hermione, looking out over her back and thinking about how much he would have loved to be in this position in other circumstances. Advancing on the two of them, Filch dropped down onto one knee, his hand lunging forwards and firmly grabbing Harry’s softened cock. Gritting his teeth, Harry expected him to do something malicious to his cock, torturing him in some way, yet he received very different treatment. Instead of what he expected, Harry received a rather slow and pleasurable handjob. Steadily Filch began to stroke Harry off, massaging his cock and tenderly rubbing his entire length, sending shivers of pleasure through Harry’s body. Breathing deeply, Harry felt his cock beginning to rise and harden, albeit against his will. Steadily, his cock began to throb in Filch’s hand and leak pre-cum. Several minutes passed and eventually, Filch brought Harry to full-mast. Satisfied with his hardness, Filch then revealed his plan. Guiding Harry’s cock forwards, he rubbed the bulbous tip of the boy’s cock along Hermione’s folds, ultimately nestling it in place against her entrance. When he was convinced it would remain in place, yet wasn’t actually inside of her, he let go of the boy’s cock and rose to his feet.

“What is she, boy?” Filch asked, running the tip of his whip along Harry’s ass, tenderly tracing the crest of his cheeks, a smirk on his aged face. Harry kept silent, ultimately receiving a firm strike with Filch’s whip which caused his hips to lurch suddenly forwards, an inch of his cock slipping inside of Hermione’s pussy. Pulling backwards, he stopped himself and looked into Hermione’s defeated eyes, “What is she, boy?”

“A filthy mudblood whore…” Harry said, his mind convincing him that Hermione was playing along in order to escape. Little did he know, that those words he had just spoken were ultimately what broke Hermione entirely. She wasn’t playing along. Or at least wasn’t trying to. She just wanted a moment to relax. She sucked on Filch’s cock to stop him from whipping her. She called herself a ‘filthy mudblood whore’ to get some reprieve. Yet, hearing Harry call her that, with nothing terrible happening to him, made her realise what was truly happening. Maybe she was just a worthless sex-slut destined to be used as a collection of holes for better men to fuck. 

“Good. Now fuck her. Fuck her like the mudblood whore she is…” Filch barked, prompting Harry to take Hermione’s virginity, to completely claim her and defile her into that which Filch thought she was. It was that first thrust that ultimately sealed their fate. That thrust was what broke the both of them into Filch’s will. It was what made them his toys. Hermione was broken sexually to him, now willing to do anything, or rather not willing to fight and simply willing to submit. Whilst Harry was adhering to broken logic. He wasn’t broken in the same way that Hermione was, but he was still willing to do anything he was told. It would only take a little more pressure to turn him into the ravenous cock-hungry slut that Filch wanted him and Hermione to be. And with a little more training they would be perfect. Filch almost came there and then when Harry thrust forwards, his cock slamming into Hermione’s pussy, his balls smacking against her cunt as their bodies collided. Both of them grunted from connecting in such a way, Harry silently consumed by the tight convulsing pleasure of his best-friend’s pussy. The pleasure was enough to wipe away the haze of their torturous circumstances. As he closed his eyes, he wasn’t bound. Instead, he and Hermione were locked In passionate sex, their bodies connected, his cock sliding back and forth, pounding and fucking her tight clutching pussy as she pushed back onto his thrusts. His delusion was enough to carry his movements, his cock sliding back and forth, thrusting deep into his friend’s body, fucking her tight worthless pussy and rendering her the mudblood fuck-slut she was, barely worth being used by a pure-bloods cock. She should have felt bless by the cock lodged in her pussy as it was better than her pathetic cunt deserved. Those thoughts didn’t hit Harry, but in time, Filch would have them ingrained in the boy’s mind. The mere thought of that prospect had Filch groaning, his hand on his cock as he watched Harry defile his mudblood pet.

Consumed by his own little fantasy, Harry continued to rut against Hermione, the sound of her ass cheeks smacking against his crotch spurring him on to fuck her harder and faster, all to the pure delight of Filch. Inexperienced though he was, Harry didn’t care. The mere fact that his cock was enveloped in the tight pocket of flesh that was his best-friend’s virgin pussy, was more than enough to satisfy him. That and he didn’t really care about making Hermione cum. Had he been in different circumstances with his head in a more reasonable place, he would have been an infinitely more conscientious lover, yet with his mind unravelled, he simply cared about his own orgasm, his cock throbbing and pulsating within Hermione’s pussy. His steady moans of pleasure muffled and overshadowed the minor grunts coming from Hermione as her pussy was used as a receptacle for another man’s pleasure. A part of her was somewhat satisfied by this prospect, yet she still tried to fight those instinctual thoughts, maintaining that she was worth more than that. But as her cunt was fucked again and again, each inch of Harry’s cock pounding into her, her sensible thoughts abandoned her more and more, her need to defy the expectations imprinted on her by Harry and Filch ultimately disappearing, replaced with the only thing that she could consider to be true. If Harry had called her it and was treating her as so, it must be true. She was a mudblood whore. That was her purpose. That was her place. And in realising that, a crude sense of comfort came from the sudden spurt of cum that poured into her pussy from Harry’s cock as he finally came. It was ultimately an instinctual burst of pleasure that came from Harry’s cum splashing against her untouched depths, yet in her current state, Hermione correlated the pleasure with Harry’s satisfaction, continuing to convince herself that the satisfaction came from her fulfilling her role as a mudblood whore, so much so that a smile stretched across her face as Harry pulled back, cum leaking from her well-used pussy, Harry breathless as his senses came to. Looking down at his best-friend, Harry was ultimately horrified over what he had done to her, so much so that everything else seemed so numb and unreal. Had he really fucked his best-friend like that? Had he betrayed her? Was she smiling as a result of it? Everything went hazy as he knelt there, so much so that he didn’t really notice what happened next, barely feeling any of it.

Having watched his two playthings enjoy themselves for far too long, Filch decided that it was time for him to rejoin the fun and ultimately cum himself. Leaving his mudblood to herself, he made his way over to Harry, deciding that it was time that Harry learnt what it meant to take a cock. Positioning himself behind Harry, Filch bent the boy over, pleased at how easily the black-haired boy submitted. Resting his cheek against the cold stone floor, Harry felt Filch’s wrinkled hands pawing at his ass cheeks, spreading them apart to reveal his puckered entrance. A dribble of saliva ran over his asshole, one that was quickly smeared liberally back and forth by the thick head of Filch’s cock. Convinced that he was sufficiently lubricated, Filch pressed the tip of his cock against Harry’s asshole, searching for the perfect angle that would allow him access to the untold tightness of Harry’s virgin arse. It took a little work, but eventually, Harry’s hole began to give away and Filch wriggled the fat head of his engorged cock inside of Harry’s ass. Expecting a squeal of pain, Filch was somewhat disappointed when all he received was a meagre grunt of discomfort from Harry. Expecting a howl, Filch decided that he was going to go a little harder and faster in order to encourage to actual response he wanted. And so, he thrust suddenly and sharply forwards, hammering every inch into Harry’s virgin asshole, his crotch smacking his toned bum cheeks with a resounding crack. 

But instead of sounds of pain, Harry emitted quiet grunts of acceptance, taking the thick cock into his ass with a degree of eagerness. Filch even felt Harry pushing back onto his crotch, the boy seemingly wanting to be fucked. Not wanting to deny his fuck-slut the majesty of his cock, Filch did just that, not sparing a thought towards why Harry was such an eager boy all of a sudden. Drawing his hips backwards, Filch slammed his cock into Harry’s ass, once again feeling Harry pushing back onto his cock, jamming his shaft even deeper inside of him. Having defiled his best friend, fucked her and so on, Harry felt that taking a cock into his ass, even though it hurt, was the only punishment befitting his act. Pushing back onto Filch’s thrusts, he felt the painful pleasure shudder through his body, clinging to it as a means of self-flagellation. Grunting and groaning, he took the cock harder and harder, with Filch seemingly more than happy to cater to his pet’s desires to be fucked harder and harder. It almost got to the point where Filch’s age seemingly hindered him being so active in the movements. That didn’t stop Harry from impaling himself on the cock, slamming his ass backwards, sheathing Filch’s cock into his ass with renewed vigour, pounding away until Filch inevitably came, his cock spasming and shaking inside of him, pumping his tight little ass full of cum.

Pulling out, Filch left Harry leaking with cum, the aged man rising to his feet with ragged breath. Satiated for the time being, Filch simply checked the chains that bound his two little pets, ensured that they couldn’t escape before dressing himself and leaving. The lights in the room dimmed and the two of them were plunged into silence, the two of them quietly contemplating their positions and what had just happened. Neither of them brought their thoughts to spoken words, though had they, they might have come to some conclusions that didn’t reduce them to what they ultimately became. In the darkness, they let their thoughts twist in on themselves. Hermione continued to convince herself that she was best suited to being a mudblood fuck-slut, used to satisfy those better than her, whilst Harry, ashamed of what he had done to Hermione and how he had let himself slip away into a deluded fantasy, convincing himself that he needed to be punished as a result. Both of them twisted their own thoughts into bigger amalgamated ideas, ultimately coming to a singular conclusion: they couldn’t wait for Filch to return so as to fulfil their warped thoughts. Those of Hermione’s new purpose and Harry’s desire for punishment. Filch had broken them down into sex-hungry puppets for his own desire and neither of them understood that they were doing exactly as they were bid. Had Filch known just how successful he had been, he would have had an even larger spring in his step for the rest of the day. And even larger one than he already had.

ONE MONTH LATER

For those few that noticed the change in Filch’s nature, it was a strange revelation indeed. The once cagey and bitter old man now had a softness in his eyes and somewhat of a spring in his step. Little did they know how such a change came about. For the most part, the disappearance of Harry and Hermione was written off as behind the scenes changes in their lives and most people went on with their existences. Little did the now that in a dark secluded area of Hogwarts, tucked away in the darkness of the dungeons, the two students were secluded and sequestered, both of them being the sole driving force in the amicable change in Argus Filch. Night-time once again swept over Hogwarts and as the students retreated to bed, the empty echoey halls of the ancient school grew empty. Patrolling the empty corridors, Filch moved with a excited eagerness, wrapping up his final checks before winding quickly down the stairs. Almost breaking into a sprint as he arrived in the dungeons, he plucked a large ring of keys from his belt and unlocked a heavy metal door. Ducking inside, he heard soft muffled sounds. Delicate whimpers and moans, all accentuated by the steady vibration of a strange device. Grinning, he locked the door behind him and pushed into the next room, immediately being greeted by the glorious sight of his pets; exactly how he left them.

Both Harry and Hermione remained as naked as the day he got them, they bodies glistening with a thin layer of sweat. They were sat astride two rounded boxes; the magical equivalent of Sybians, the small vibrating dildos being lodged inside of their holes. For Hermione, her dripping wet pussy was stuffed, and for Harry’s his clutching now well-used ass was filled. Their mouths were stuffed with gags, their eyes listlessly kept open by the constant vibrations that shuddered through their body. The both of them had their hands chained behind their backs, they legs fastened in place by metal bands so that they couldn’t remove themselves from the toys. Obviously having been restrained like this for quite some time, the both of them had cum countless times before, with Harry’s balls being drained completely, a pool of cum sprayed across the floor in front of him. Hermione had rendered the machine beneath her and the surrounding floor, as well as her own thighs, a glistening gleam, her pussy having been leaking her arousal and satisfaction constantly. Watching the two of them kneel there, waiting for his return, Filch immediately felt his trousers beginning to tighten, his hand gently groping his cock as the two sub-slaves lifted their heads and noticed their captor. Sitting up straight, they immediately made presented themselves, puffing out their chests and looking forwards, waiting for acknowledgement from their master. 

Walking over to the two of them, Filch began to unbind them, unfastening their chains and the metal bands that held them in place. One by one, he switched the machines off giving them some modicum of sexual reprieve. As they caught their breath, Filch stepped out in front of Hermione and unfastened the gag that silenced her. As she breathed and spluttered deeply, she looked up at her master and spoke, “Thank you, master, for my twelve orgasms.”

“Thank you master, for my nine orgasms,” Harry murmured when his ball-gag was removed, expressing his gratitude for the ordeal he had been put through. With a smirk, Filch gestured to the floor before walking to the opposite end of the room and beginning to undress. The two captives knew exactly what he meant from the subtlest of movements. He didn’t need to say a single word. Both Harry and Hermione crawled to the open floor. Laying on his back, Harry waited for Hermione to straddle his face, lowering her curvaceous hips over his lips, presenting her slick, dripping wet pussy to him, her round plump ass smothering him in sumptuous flesh. On the opposite side, Hermione was presented with Harry’s softened cock and the important task of bringing him to full mast. Their master preferred it when Harry was hard. Not because he had any intention of using the boy’s cock, but because it served to show Harry’s enjoyment of the situation. There was nothing more arousing to Filch than seeing the two sub-sluts excited by their circumstances; aroused by their treatment.

As Filch removed his clothing, he kept a close eye on the two of his pets, watching as their lips lunged towards each other’s crotches. Harry didn’t need to pull Hermione’s hips downwards because she immediately dropped her ass a couple inches, burying Harry’s tongue in her pussy and completely smothering him in her slick, juicy flesh. Meanwhile, she swept up Harry’s cock with nothing but her lips, lavishing his length with her tongue, suckling and slurping on his shaft, working her mouth back and forth, all in an attempt to bring his cock to full-mast. The taste was intoxicating for Hermione as she had come to learn to adore the taste of cock, associating it with being fed Filch’s cock, one of the more satisfying elements of her new life. Steadily, Harry’s cock began to inflate within her mouth, slowly rising and pushing against the back of her throat. Now an expert cock-sucker, she effortlessly glided her lips along his entire cock, deepthroating him with delicious precision. Harry’s tongue darted and ducked through Hermione’s pussy, carving his way deeper into her pussy. His oral talents were not best served eating out his friend’s pussy, although he enjoyed it immensely. Much like Hermione, his ability to suck cock had grown magnificently as well as his taste for it. So much so, that even as he was smothered in Hermione’s delicious pussy, he still hungered for his master to feed him his delicious cock so that he could use his mouth for the only thing it was worthy off. 

A part of Filch wanted to simply watch his pets continue to play, but he knew that such an indulgence would lead them away from their true purpose. Dropping the last of his clothing, Filch made his way around to Hermione rounded bubble-butt. Dropping to his knees, he slapped his cock against each of her supple ass cheeks, all before dropping his cock down towards her pussy. Dutifully, Harry opened his lips and allowed the bulbous tip to push inside his mouth. Letting out a deep groan of pleasure as he tasted his master’s cock, Harry eagerly relaxed his throat to allow Filch to ease his cock further forwards, the man easily driving his cock forwards until his crotch was pressed tightly against Harry’s lips, the boy’s throat tightening around his cock as his tongue lathered and lapped at the sumptuous meat that filled his mouth. Lazily throat-fucking his toy, Filch savoured the vibrating hums that came from Harry’s mouth as pleasure coursed through the young boy’s body, both from the salacious blowjob he was receiving himself from Hermione and the satisfaction of providing his master with pleasure. Loving the way his throat bulged, Harry chased Filch’s cock with his mouth, hungry for more even as Filch pulled his hips backwards and slipped his now lubricated cock out of the boy’s throat. Disappointed as he was robbed of the chance to suckle on his master’s cock, Harry quickly returned to Hermione’s pussy, not wanting to fail on providing his master a show. 

Sufficiently lubricated, Filch brought his cock upwards, all before sinking his hands into the plump arse cheeks of his favourite mudblood whore. Spreading them apart, he stretched her asshole lightly, pushing his cock forwards until the tip pressed up against her entrance. He didn’t need to guide himself in with her asshole having been fucked so regularly that it practically enveloped his cock at the slightest touch. Slamming his hips forwards, he buried his entire length in her tight hole, savouring the depths of her worthless ass, all the while feeling his balls lightly smacking against Harry’s face, the boy even treating him to the occasional pass with his tongue. Moaning, Filch didn’t waste any time in fucking his toy’s ass like she deserved, pulling his hips back and hammering forwards, adoring the resounding smack of her ass cheeks jiggling. Hermione’s arse would forever remain a source of great infatuation with Filch. Even though she rarely needed disciplining any longer, Filch would still take an opportunity he could to smack and spank her round bubble butt, loving the way it bounced and jiggled. Even as he rammed his cock into her asshole, he still fondled and roughly pulled at her cheeks, squeezing them and pulling them firmly backwards, drawing her back onto his long and powerful thrusts. The muffled sounds of Hermione’s moans were music to Filch’s ears, drawing his gaze to her cock-stuffed lips. 

Leaning over Hermione’s body, Filch threaded a hand through the wild nest of Hermione’s hair, wrapping his fingers around the back of her head. Pushing her head downwards, he jammed the rest of Harry’s cock into her unsuspecting throat. Whilst he loved the fact that his pets were such avid cock-suckers, able to gorge themselves on his cock with ease, swallowing down every last inch, it had gotten to the point where they were incredibly proficient. Filch missed the days when they would gag and splutter, their faces becoming streaked with saliva and spittle as they coughed and choked on cock. And so, there was nothing he loved more than a rough throat-fucking. With Hermione’s mouth full of cock, Filch began to roughly and sharply move her head back and forth, slamming her lips along Harry’s length, throat-fucking her and causing the room to be filled with the wild slurping sounds of her saliva filled mouth being railed by the thick cock, spittle dribbling down her chin. The wet slapping sounds were more than satisfying to Filch as he continued to move his hips in time with the rough fucking of Hermione’s throat, letting the rapidly slickening nature of his balls becoming a resounding addition to the growing symphony of sumptuously salacious sounds. Moaning loudly with his usual guttural rasp, Filch felt his cock swelling inside of Hermione’s ass, his balls tightening and twisting as he came closer and closer to cumming. His pets had become so good at what they were doing it was almost impossible to not be reduced to an immediate orgasm.

Holding off, he simply enjoyed the tight haven of Hermione’s ass, the occasional lapping of Harry’s tongue as he continued to leap from Hermione’s slick pussy to Filch’s swinging balls, the boy eager to please his master in any way possible. Pulling Hermione’s lips away from Harry’s cock, Filch turned her head so that he could see the sticky mess that she had been reduced to, all before bringing her back down to Harry’s cock and impaling her once more. The combination of sights, sounds and pleasures was all too much for the aging man and he felt his orgasm coming closer and closer. Only this time, it was not an impending end, but rather simply the first step in the evening. Over the past month, it wasn’t only his pets that had grown, but he himself. Now, his virility and stamina could match the younger slaves, allowing him to pound and fuck them rigorously for hours on end, bringing himself to countless orgasms. Slamming forwards, he didn’t stop himself from succumbing and simply drained his balls deep inside of Hermione’s arse, pumping her full of his seed. Just how many of his loads Hermione’s ass had received remained unfathomably high, so much so that the mere thought of such a number only served to intensify his current orgasm, his mind reeling from such perverse thoughts and ideas, his cock tingling as it began to soften inside of her ass. 

“Play the double-edge game, slaves. The loser will watch as the other sucks my cock and receives their reward all across their face. Go,” Filch ordered, pulling away from the two slaves and drawing a chair out from a nearby corner. Sliding down into it, he began to massage his softened cock, watching his two toys beginning to play. The order seemed to fill the two of them with some degree of excitement as they rolled away from one another. Rising to her feet, cum leaking out of her ass, Hermione went over to the wall of sex toys, reached up and plucked from a large rack one of the most impressive toys there was. It was a double-ended dildo of extreme length and size. The tips at either end were rather thin in comparison to the centre with it steadily tapering to a larger diameter the further along it went, until once again tapering downwards at the other end. This was the double-edged game. Bringing the toy with her, she and Harry dropped to their knees facing away from one another, the toy sat between them, a tip pointing to each of them. Reaching behind themselves, they lifted the toy into place, the two of them resting the thick ends of the toy against their assholes. Lubricating it somewhat for himself -despite his well-fucked ass barely needing it- Harry made up for Hermione’s advantage. With the heads of the toy nestled against their entrances, they waited, until Filch finally called out, “Go…”

Immediately, the two pets began hungrily sliding the toy into their asses, easing each inch into their clutching holes, bit by bit. Desperate to win, Harry and Hermione stretched their already stretched holes and worked more and more of the cock into their asses, all the while Filch sat and stroked his rapidly hardening cock. Nothing pleased him more than his pets competing for his affection. Working more of the cock into their asses, both Harry and Hermione managed to get half way easily, with another half left to go. The dildo was an odd number of inches long, meaning that only one of them could get to the middle inch and win. Jamming their asses full, the started to slow down the pace, having to bounce their hips back and forth, sliding the toy in and out in order to loosen themselves up. Moaning and groaning, they both overcame the cocks, until finally, they reached the centre. Tied in place, their began to fight over that last inch, their rounded rears pressing against one another, battling to secure their right to gorge themselves on their master’s cock. Pushing back and forth in a perverse game of tug of war, Harry finally managed to take that final inch, their two asses sandwiched together, their assholes stretching obscenely to accommodate the thick toy. Groaning happily, Harry looked over to Filch for some form of appreciation. Ultimately, that form of appreciation came in a thick, long and hard form. And Harry would have it no other way.

Rising from his chair, Filch dropped down in front of Harry, holding his cock in front of the young boy’s mouth. Eagerly, Harry lunged forwards with his lips, latching onto his master’s cock and beginning to bob his head hungrily along his shaft, lathering it in saliva and suckling delightfully on his pulsating length. Disappointed in herself, Hermione watched from over her shoulder, eagerly watching as Harry’s lips slid up and down Filch’s cock, easily deepthroating his entire length, the cock-hungry boy wanting desperately to proudly wear his reward. Given how soon it was after his previous orgasm, Filch was close to say the least. Continuing to let his pet suckle and slurp on his cock, Filch finally pulled his cock out of the boy’s mouth, taking his length in his hand and wildly jerking himself off. It took only a couple strokes for the first burst of cum to shoot out across Harry’s smiling face, the boy relishing the sensation of cum splattering across his face. Quick to let more cum spray out and across Harry’s face, Filch drained his balls across the boy, letting Harry smile wildly at each drop. Breathless, Filch pulled back, savouring the sight of Harry covered in his cum, the substance dripping across the boy’s face. Rising to his feet, Filch took in the sight of not only Harry, but the thick dildo lodged in his ass, the same dildo that let to Hermione and her gaping hole. The entire sight was almost oo much for Filch and he couldn’t help but think about it all. Everything that had happened to bring him and his pets to this point. Everything that changed.

It was a drastic change to say the least. Thinking back on what had happened, Filch felt nothing but fondness for it all. His two pets had been difficult at first, but now they were the submissive cock-hungry sluts he always envisioned them to be. Eager to please him and to fulfil his every waking fantasy. Nothing pleased him more than walking into their confines and seeing them perk up, ready to bend over and have their holes filled, entirely for his pleasure. Neither one of them would complain about not being able to cum when he fucked them, or having him cum in their mouths without warning. They took such occurrences in their strides. But… When he looked at them. True, he was pleased. But there as a part of it all that he enjoyed the most. He enjoyed breaking them the most. Sure, it was satisfying to reap the benefits of his hard work, but nothing had pleased him more than watching the transition of the rebellious spirits all the way down to submissive fuck-sluts. He would keep them forever, relishing in all the pleasures they could provide, but… but… he needed a new project. A new pet to break and have join his existing toys. The question simply remained… who?

**Author's Note:**

> Story was a work of commission written by FanfictionWriter101 and you can find his works on fanfiction . net under that name


End file.
